


Must be special (Honey I see right through)

by saawinchester



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abused Steve Harrington, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy can be sweet too, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Breeding, Crying Steve Harrington, Cutting, Deliberate self harm, Demogorgons, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt Steve Harrington, Loving Billy Hargrove, M/M, Mean Billy Hargrove, Omega Steve Harrington, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Possible Future Mpreg, Protective Billy Hargrove, Revelations, Rough Sex, Sad Steve Harrington, Secrets, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Billy Hargrove, demodogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: No one knew of the pain Steve harbored in his delicate omega heart. No one knew (except for his mom and dad) of the deep scars the littered his entire back and torso. No one knew of the self-inflicted razor marks he had littered along the insides of his thighs. No one knew just how much it took out of him to slap on a smile and pretend to be happy- whilst around his peers and his small group of friends.No one knew.No one saw.That was until Billy Hargrove, an alpha with the meanest temper, came rolling into town, in that God forsaken Camaro.The alpha saw right through Steve, and he was ready to give chase.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Harrington/Others
Comments: 70
Kudos: 480





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to my first multichapter Harringrove fic! Its from the A/B/O verse. Also heed the tags warnings because its got some hard and challenging times mentioned. Take heed for Deliberate Self Harm and Child Abuse! Do not read if triggered easily.
> 
> I hope you enjoy...

Steve woke up to the blaring of his alarm clock. He reached out and _smacked_ the damn clock off the nightstand, immediately hearing it rattle along the floor, killing its irritating sounds. He groaned and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked repeatedly up at the white ceiling, until the haze in his vision disappeared. He released a miniature yawn, and sighed.

He felt so tired. His eyes felt so heavy. He didn’t have it in his bones to get up. He didn’t have it in his heart and mind to be optimistic enough to get going. He could lay here forever and forget the world. Or, allow the world to forget him…….like his parents already had forgotten him. Or maybe, the correct term would be, like his parents _resented_ him. Or both.

His parents were only ever home one weekend, in two months. And, whenever they were home, it wouldn’t be them spending quality time with their only son. _No_. His mother usually drank a lot, whilst, his alpha dad looked for an excuse to dig his claws into him- beating him or taking out his frustrations on him. He had a strong feeling that most of the anger his father harbored towards him, was due to the fact that he had presented as an omega, two years back. Imagine the disappointment in Robert Harrington’s eyes, the day he found out that his son wouldn’t be able to carry on the strong Harrington company legacy (unless, he was popping pups). He reminded Steve every time he pounded on him.

All they left him with was scars.

_Then, poof! They were gone!_

Leaving him with nothing but money to suffice till their next visit.

Honestly, he had come to enjoy the times they weren’t around. Didn’t mean he wasn’t lonely though. He wished to have a great bond with his parents. He envied other kids in school who shared great bonds with their parents. But, he had to face the reality of the situation. He would never feel what parental love is all about.

He told himself that it was ok. He told himself that loads of kids probably experienced the same as he. He busied himself with sports (becoming captain of the basketball team), trying to build a reputation in school which he later earned as ‘ _King Steve’_.

To combat his loneliness, he threw parties, he slept around with alphas (a quick fuck here and there, of course with his clothes on) - no one needed to see his marks, he hung out with friends who he obviously knew were just there for his money and free booze.

Still nothing helped to take away the pain inside him. Still nothing helped to relieve him of this feeling of emptiness. So, it happened by accident that he cut himself while shaving- watching his blood seep out of him in fascination- the sting of it sending off pleasant vibes.

An idea (that could easily get him admitted into a recovery institute for mental health) popped into his mind. That’s where he became a cutter. Just on places where no one could see or suspect. He nearly had close to 50 scars (some healed and some fresh) littering the insides of his thighs.

Then, the Demogorgon’s and Demodog’s came, along with a bunch of nerds. Temporarily, he had stopped cutting and found himself occupied with fighting off supernatural creatures, he never knew existed and babysitting a bunch of irritating 13 years olds.

He soon earned the title of _Momma Steve_. Which, his omega wolf, was somehow pleased about. That motherly instincts kicking in.

Of course, he was still the same Steve. Still lonely and buried deep in emotional pain and resentment- but, he wouldn’t let the kids see.

 _It worked_. Until….

There was a loud banging on the door to his room- instantly jolting him up into a seating position. A familiar voice- a boy who spoke with a lisp, yelled out, “Steve! Steve! Get your ass up! It’s the first day of school! Senior years here!”

_Until Dustin!_

Dustin saw right through him and became attached. The kid would check in from time to time, like an annoying little brother. Which, he was thankful for. Yet, Dustin still didn’t know of his scars nor his cutting, and he preferred to keep it that way though _. He loved the kid!_

He replies back when the banging and yelling becomes insistent. “I’m up! Jeez Dustin!” He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

Time to face senior year.

**

Billy wondered what in the hell Hawkins could give him that was good…..or fun to play with. His eyes scanning the carpark, seeing peers bustling here and there. There were a few girls that caught his eyes, and they sure were checking him out- unashamedly. But damn, they were too pale, a little plump for his liking and a little overdressed. _Nothing like Cali girls._

But, that’s ok. They would have to do, if he planned on getting his dick wet.

He threw in his all hungry smirk, trying not to roll his eyes as he heard the girls squeal and giggle. _Amateurs_. He brought the cigarette to his lips, taking a deep inhale- loving the feel of the smoke filling his lungs.

He was nearly stunned out of his relaxed state when a Beamer suddenly screeched to a halt, into the unoccupied space beside his car. _Jesus! Warn a guy!_

He threw his cigarette away and perked up, ready to get into it with the driver of the beamer, when his heart suddenly fluttered.

_What the fuck!_

Billy’s heart doesn’t do this shit….over a _very pretty_ male omega.

 _Fuck me!_ He thought.

The guy that came out the driver’s side, was pale too- but, _fucking hot_. The guy was smiling away (big brown doe eyes and all) at this kid that got out the passenger side, yapping away (but he never really heard the words). He was too focused on running his eyes over this beauty- taking notes- searching- admiring. He even took a sniff, smelling the vanilla scent the omega gave off. And damn was his cock filling up, his hands itched to thread through that thick perfect hair, pull his head back and devour that milky white neck. He wanted to bend the omega over the hood of his Camaro and fuck him till his toes curled and they were both cumming hard- and damn did he want to knot the hell out of that pert ass, fill him full….fuck him till he was carrying his pup.

There was a clearing of throat that pulled him out of his thoughts. The pretty omega was now looking at him, giving him a half smile and wave. “Hi. You must be new!”

He tried to find his voice! Pretty omega was talking to him! _Shit! Shit! No drooling Billy!_

He regained his proud composure, cleared his throat, voice sounding husky as he replied, “Yeah pretty boy. Names Billy Hargrove.” He drawled, “And you, sweetheart?”

The now blushing guy said, “Um. I’m Steve. Steve Harrington.” The guy then smiled briefly, but his eyes did not.

Billy had seen that look before. They belonged to someone that hurt….deep within. He saw it in his late mother’s eyes- though she tried to smile around him.

He finds himself saying, “You’re a puzzle. Aren’t you, Harrington?”

Steve’s smile faltered. Jesus, he just had to go and open his big mouth. _You’re a fucking idiot Billy!_ Steve closed up, digging his hands into the pockets of his blue bomber jacket, voice a little tight as he says, “Good day, Billy.” That voice was devoid of excitement.

With that the omega is walking away from him. _Away from its alpha._

Right now, Billy wanted to find out the real Steve Harrington.

He was going to slip his mate a helping hand. He just hoped that he wouldn’t be too much of a knot head alpha dick when he’s trying to help his mate out. _No promises there._

_Fuck!_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what ya think. I thrive on comments and kudos- they inspire me 🙂
> 
> I hope you like the fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: manhandling, asshole Billy.

_What was he thinking?_

_Why did he even talk to the alpha?_

He didn’t even know the guy!

His omega wolf was to blame. It seemed drawn to the alpha rocking a mullet. And, Steve did catch a scent (which was normal for every wolf he came across), except, this scent was much more….alluring. Like its main purpose was to demand attention from the omega within him.

He picked up the smell of salty ocean breeze; heck he even heard the sound of waves crashing, felt the sand between his toes and tasted sea salt in his mouth.

Everything was being projected from the tanned Adonis that was clad in denim.

He had to say something….because damn, _who wouldn’t?_

“Hi. You must be new!” He tried to smack on his charm.

The alpha seemed to slip out of his own headspace- and Steve swore that the alpha’s eyes looked slightly hazed with….desire. He felt the omega within him purr in approval. _Ok, calm down wolfie!_ Then, the alpha spoke all syrupy sweet, “Yeah pretty boy. Names Billy Hargrove.” Damn, he couldn’t stop the flush that crawled up his cheeks. _Why was he this affected?_ The alpha continued in his panty dropping voice, “And you, sweetheart?”

 _God damnit!_ He could feel his slick pooling around his hole.

_Maybe the alpha wanted him?_

What the fuck!? Shit control yourself wolfie! _Stop it, you unworthy, useless, lonely bitch!_

He felt his heart squeeze. Christ now was not the time to have stupid fantasies nor a breakdown. So, he plastered on a smile and said, “Um. I’m Steve. Steve Harrington.”

He thought he had masked himself well, yet, he couldn’t help but see how the alpha gazed at him, as if trying to decipher something. It made him weary. Then, the alpha had to say, “You’re a puzzle. Aren’t you, Harrington?”

He felt exposed. He felt naked under that blue eyed stare. So, he did what he did best. He made haste and ran with nothing but a “Good day, Billy.” He was scared. Too scared, because Billy fucking Hargrove, had seemed to peel a layer of his skin off- inching his way closer to Steve’s deepest, darkest secrets.

No one had gotten under his skin that fast before.

He had to watch out for Billy Hargrove.

Steve didn’t see the protective and concerned stare that followed him.

**

Billy couldn’t get Steve out of his head. Especially not after he had caught the omegas scent and had seen the lifelessness in those brown eyes. His alpha side was demanding he seek out his mate and comfort, soothe, and pamper.

But, all alphas knew that pushing into an omegas bubble, without invitation, could be received in a very stressful and negative way.

Billy didn’t want to cause more hardships for Steve.

And seriously, he felt anger and self-irritation bubble at those thoughts! _He shouldn’t care! Why was he caring!?_

_Uhh, because he’s not just some random omega, Billy! He’s your mate!_

Still it fucking pissed him off!

Billy punched the first guy that pissed him off, just to get it out of his system.

**

Billy watched as Steve slipped into the all omega changing room (he wished they shared the same changing room, so he could watch the omega undress). _Yeah so not creepy, Billy!_

Shut up!

Billy bristled when the omega played like shit on the basketball court. He didn’t mean to come out so rude, but, he couldn’t help it. He wanted the best from his team- and what the fuck kind of Team Captain played so lousily!?

Billy ended up pulling Steve to the corner of the bleachers, seeing the fear in the omegas brown eyes. But, he didn’t care. He was pumped full of adrenalin and he was pissed as fuck. He really didn’t care that the omega was trying to pry his arm out of his iron grip, a tremble in Steve’s voice as he said, “Billy! Let go! You’re hurting me!”

Still Billy tugged hard, making the omega fall in closer to his chest. He growled, “Stop acting like a fucking weakling! Plant your damn feet, Harrington!”

“Billy, please! My arm!”

Billy’s alpha was screaming inside to let go, but, he didn’t care. His anger was more human in nature, squeezing Steve’s arm once more, hearing the whine being torn out of Steve. It was that whine that had him snapping out of it.

He saw the tears and pain in Steve’s brown eyes. _Fuck! What was he doing!?_ He quickly let go of Steve’s arm, taking a step back from the omega and his face crumbled. He felt like a piece of shit right now. Guilty and ashamed as fuck for hurting his precious omega. He stuttered, “I’m sorry Steve. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

The omega all but rubbed at the spot where Billy gripped too hard (judging by the red bruise now appearing), eyes shining with unshed tears. Steve once again put on the same smile that he had given Billy in the parking lot this morning (the one that didn’t quite reach his eyes).

Steve’s next words had Billy frowning with worry. Steve’s next words had his mind running.

“It’s ok, Billy. I’m used to this.”

With that the omega was walking away, towards the omega changing rooms- arm hugged to chest.

It took all of Billy’s willpower not to chase after his omega.

Billy couldn’t help but wonder what Steve meant by _‘I’m used to this’_. Used to what? Pain, abuse… _what!?_

Billy needed to know. He needed to find out.

And, he needed to stop being such a damn dick too!

_You’re a fucking asshole Billy Hargove!_

He knows! He fucking knows!

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex is consensual.
> 
> Warning: Drunk Sex, Sex as coping.

Steve pretends. _A LOT_.

He _pretends_ to be happy. He _pretends_ to be strong. He _pretends_ to dislike the way Billy holds his arm, squeezing it tight- just on the side of a stinging pain.

Truth is- he _liked_ it.

He _liked_ the way Billy manhandled him. He _liked_ the way Billy gazed at him with heat and anger in those eyes.

It took all his willpower not to drag the alpha into a changing room, get down on his knees and suck that cock.

Yeah. Steve felt he was sick in the head.

_Why would he want to be with an aggressive alpha like Billy?_

Uh! He needed release!

So, he headed for Tina’s house party that night- doused in sweet cologne (that would lure alphas in), wearing his best high waist black tight jeans and black tight t-shirt and styling his hair the way he usually did (for good grip during a great fuck).

Steve needed to get laid. He needed to get fucked real hard (till he was split in two by an alphas rock hard cock), he needed to feel that delicious knot lock inside him- spilling cum into his hole.

He needed to get drunk and wasted.

**

What Steve wants; Steve gets.

At least that’s what Billy learns when the omega all but throws himself at any random alpha that comes his way. He watches the way a tipsy Steve’s hand lands on the alphas crotch- palming that bulge through those jeans. The unknown alpha very much likes what Steve is doing, squeezing the omegas ass and kissing that neck.

Now that just didn’t sit well with Billy.

He was pissed beyond imagination.

_How dare that alpha feel his omega up like that? How dare Steve touch another alpha like that?_

Before Billy knew it, he was shoving past the crowd of hormonal, drunk teens, grabbing the unknown alpha by the back of his jacket and hurling him across the room. The alpha’s back hit a wall, before he sank to the floor, completely knocked out.

All the drunk teens did, was look at the knocked out alpha, then look at him, before shrugging and going back to whatever fun they were having.

Billy turned to face Steve. Instead of shock, he saw lust in those brown eyes. He saw hunger, he saw pain, and he smelled slick too. Then, Steve was all up in his space, hands running down his chest, nipping at his bottom lip, breathing hard as he said in a husky voice, “Billy. Please. I need you.”

And, that should be a red flag. He should just back away and take Steve home. But he couldn’t. His alpha was instantly willing to give the omega what he wanted- and his slightly alcohol induced state did not help. He was horny now and his cock throbbed to be buried in that wet hole belonging to Steve Harrington.

**

Steve didn’t want to take his clothes off- except for his jeans and boxers. Plus, Steve preferred to fuck in the dark.

Billy wondered what was up with that.

Right now, Billy will take what he can. Or more like, Billy will allow Steve to take what he wants.

Steve rides him, while he lay’s back on the mattress.

He grabs the omega by the waist, pumping up into the moaning omega. He is panting, sweating and moaning out as Steve rides him harder. It’s like the omega has lost it. But, he just couldn’t focus.

Steve was an expert in sex, knowing just how to squeeze his hole perfectly over Billy’s cock, knowing how to make the head of his cock hit that spot. His head fell back into the pillows as Steve rotated his hips, while he was buried deep. He gasped out, “Fuck baby! Yeah, that feels good!” He could feel his knot, starting to swell at the base of his cock. He hummed out, “Mmm, baby, my knots popping.”

Billy knew that he should probably pull out, before his knot locked them deep. And, he tried to lift his omega off him, but, Steve wouldn’t budge, pushing down hard. He eyed the omega with hooded eyes, frown in place. Steve gazed at him with a warning, pressing his palms into Billy’s pectorals, grinding hard, back and forth along his groin, “Don’t! Don’t move! I want your knot! I want your seed!”

_Fuck!_

That was hot!

What was even hotter was when the walls of the omegas slick hole began contracting around his cock- as if massaging his rod. He moaned, seeing the mischief, naughty light in Steve’s eyes. Billy couldn’t resist the thought of his omega wanting to be filled up with his juices, hand travelling down the swell of his omegas ass, squeezing tight, “Mmm. You want me to breed you omega? Hmm? Fill you with my pups?” He shook in pleasure as Steve’s back and forth movements became much more erratic.

Thank heavens for the loud party music, because, the way they were now moaning wantonly- out loud- was enough to wake the entire neighborhood up.

Steve was a mess, screaming, “Yes! Yes! Please Billy! Breed me!”

 _That was it!_ That was all it took for Billy to be pressing himself further in- deep into Steve- almost throwing the omega off him as his back bowed, ass in the air, knot finally locked and cum flowing into his omega, like no one’s business.

Steve trembled hard, body seizing up in heightened pleasure, pressing down onto Billy’s groin, crying out unintelligible sounds, as his cock spurt cum after cum onto Billy’s exposed, well sculptured torso. “Oh Billy! Mmm! Yes! YES!”

Steve was milking Billy’s cock real good and hard, squeezing all that cum out of him. He groaned out, “Fuck you’re greedy!” All he could do was curl his toes, pant hard and rough, as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. _Fuck!_ It felt like they were connecting soul to soul. He itched to bite and claim his omega, but, he somehow willed those urges down. _Not yet._

Billy came for at least five minutes (on and off) – perks of being a young alpha.

Soon, they lay there. Billy on his back, a still clothed Steve huddled into his front (head on his naked chest). They lay there, knotted, in their sex induced haze- trying to come down from their high. Billy found Steve not speaking, kind of worrisome.

_Fuck! He hoped Steve was ok._

He ran his fingers up and down Steve’s clothed spine. He murmured, “Steve. Are you good?” Wow, he sounded so affectionate right now. _Like what the fuck!?_ Still he couldn’t find it in his heart to be angry at the omega or anything else.

All Steve did was nod.

Billy didn’t want to push. So, they laid there, in tense silence, until his knot deflated and his cock softened. Steve was the one pulling back, so Billy’s cock could slip out of his cum slicked hole. Billy sat up, heart pounding loudly as he watched Steve hastily put on his boxers and jeans. _So tense._

Billy wrapped the sheets around his waist, and got out of bed. He watched as Steve froze (knowing Billy was up and behind him). Billy didn’t want to make the mistake of manhandling the omega again, like he had done during basketball practice, today. So, from a few feet behind Steve, he asked, “Steve, what in the hell is going on here?”

The response he got was enough to have him even more worried.

All Steve said (without looking at him- eyes on the ground) was, “Thank you, Billy.” With that, Steve pushed past him and headed towards the door. _Not looking back. Not giving a damn._

Billy stood there, feeling used and fucked up.

_What the fuck was all that!?_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please, do let me know what you think about the chapter? It's inspiring to see what my readers have in their minds regarding chapters, and its a total booster! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Steve was tired. Too damn tired.

He was tired of everything that has happened in his life: he was tired of always being the reject; he was tired of trying to act all high and mighty just so he could get some attention; he was tired of liking someone, only to find that they never reciprocated the way he feels; he was tired of always fighting to keep himself in check; he was tired of slapping on a smile just so he could pretend he was happy for everyone else; he was tired of being the last thought on someone’s mind; he was tired of being lied to; he was tired of fighting to stay afloat; he was tired of…… being….. alone.

His life wasn’t one he would wish on anyone else. Sometimes, on Saturday afternoons, he would spend some time sitting on a park bench, watching the interactions between people who passed by; in love couples, little kids with their parents, heck even dogs playing catch with their owners…….And in that moment, all he felt was heartache and heartbreak. In his heart, he knew that he would be the perfect example of a person who would die alone- with no one around to see him off.

Steve was pathetic.

Now, he went and dug a bigger hole for himself, by sleeping with Billy Hargrove. He had thought that he had buried his promiscuous nature; but, it wasn’t really gone. It was there, coaxing him to sleep with an alpha. And, the sad thing about it was that during that moment of sex, he wished that everything was real.

He wished that the person who was fucking him was his actual boyfriend, he wished that they were a couple, he wished that he was being made love to, he wished that the alpha actually cared about how he felt, he wished that he meant something to the person beneath/above him.

But he was nothing, wasn’t he?

Just some random fuck for an alpha- who most probably saw a desperate omega.

But, just like that, after every orgasm (he almost never nor hardly felt), his whole world would come crashing down and reality would set in. He had no one!

No one would care.

And that, is going to be his life story.

Steve ignored the tear that slipped down his cheek, the clench of his heart, and, the emptiness in his chest.

**

Billy was a fucking idiot!

He should have chased after Steve, but, his mind was slow to catch.

When he came too, he shoved on his clothes and went bounding out the room, searching the crowded house for Steve; searching outside too. No. The omega was nowhere to be found. Steve had left.

Fuck!

He had half a mind to ring out Steve’s address from Tommy; however, he didn’t want to make Steve think that he was trying to shove his way into his life- so abruptly. No, he would find Steve on Monday in school and he was going to have a word with the omega.

**

Billy waited in the school parking lot. He wanted to intercept Steve the instant he arrived in school; his patience was wearing thin. It wasn’t too long, when Steve arrived. The omega parked his Beamer on the opposite side towards the very far corner.

As if he were trying to hide.

Billy’s initial plan was to stomp over to the omega, pull him off to a corner and demand to know what the fuck was up with him. But, he felt that anger and urgency dissipate, the moment his eyes fell on Steve’s hunched in, almost small form.

The omega had his hand buried into the pockets of his jacket, eyes on the ground; giving the impression that the world would swallow him whole if he weren’t careful.

Again, Billy wondered, what in the hell was going on with Steve.

Billy wasn’t blind nor stupid! He saw and heard Steve, loud and clear.

Gathering his wits, Billy walked over and blocked Steve’s path. The omega frowned and looked up to see who was in his way. Once again, Billy was nearly knocked off his feet at the emptiness radiating out those glazed brown eyes. He couldn’t hold back his words, blurting out, “What in the hell is going on, Steve?”

Steve averted his eyes, looking down at his feet, “Um- Nothing Billy.”

Billy felt irritation growing inside him once more (seeing as he wasn’t much of a patient person to begin with). He placed two fingers under the omegas chin and pushed up, meeting those now hesitant brown eyes. He growled, “Then, what the hell was Friday night all about, hmm?”

Steve replied flatly, “It was just sex, Billy.”

Billy dropped his fingers that were supporting Steve’s chin, sighing, “I know it was just sex, Steve. But, what the hell was with you taking off, looking completely out of it and saying ‘Thank you’? What the fuck was everything else!? And I’m talking about basketball practice, and you saying you’re used to this! Pain? Hurt? What?” He growled lightly, not caring if he was overstepping boundaries, “What the hell happened to you? Who in the hell hurt you, Steve?”

There it was! Steve’s brown eyes lighting up in what looked like fear, anxiety or slight panic. That deer in headlights look, like Billy had finally caught up to him- seeing whatever was hidden under that mask.

Soon, that weary look was replaced by a hint of rebelliousness; the omega’s jaw set firm, gritting out, “Leave it be, Billy! I don’t owe you an explanation pertaining to anything in my life!” The omega then shoved past Billy, nudging hard at his shoulder- he swore he could hear the wince torn out of the stubborn omega, who just kept on walking (not batting an eye at him).

Oh hell fucking no!

Billy was done with Steve dissing him!

He reached out and grabbed a hold of Steve’s elbow, forcing the omega to jerk back and face him. The omega tried to pry his arm out of Billy’s grip, “Billy, let go!”

Billy was having none of it, pulling the omega even closer to his chest, “No! I will not let you go, until you tell me everything, Steve!”

Apparently, Steve was at his last straw. “And why the fuck should I tell you everything, Billy!? Who are you to me!?” Steve glared at him, venom in his tone, as he stood his ground, still trying to tug his arm out of Billy’s firm grip.

Billy was done hiding, so, he spat out, “Because, I am your alpha, Steve!” He let Steve’s arm go, voice cracking slightly as he said, “And, I only want to protect you.”

Again, he was caught off guard by the shift of emotions on Steve’s face. The omegas brown eyes were now swimming in tears, looking so vulnerable and sort of stunned. Steve’s next choked out words broke Billy’s hardened heart, spoken so softly as if unsure. “I have an alpha who wants to protect me?” Then, the omega was wobbly on his feet, somewhat dazed.

All Billy could do was pull the trembling, teary eyed, broken omega, into his arms. He whispered out, “God damnit, Steve!”

All Billy could do was hug the suddenly sobbing omega. Was it really that simple….did King Steve have no one?

Deep down, Billy felt that he had just scratched the surface of the puzzle that was Steve Harrington. And maybe, he was a tad afraid of what more lay underneath.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Steve was whipped. Billy had opened a wound and he now couldn’t contain his emotions. The omega was light on his feet, trembling and unfocused. He was scared, but, at the same time, he felt oddly relieved that someone had called him out.

Now Billy saw Steve. Albeit, not entirely. Yet, the alpha still chose to hold him tight.

The crack in Billy’s voice as the alpha said ‘ _God damnit, Steve’_ was enough to make his heart weep and his dam burst. He sobbed like he never had in a very long time, harder than ever, suddenly feeling drained as Billy continued to hug him close. Like he was some fragile child, who was gonna break if he were released. 

And he would break. Well, more accurately, he was already broken.

It was quite a while before he had the energy and willpower to pull out of Billy’s comforting embrace. At first, he didn’t meet the alphas eyes (which he was 100% positive was on him right now); eventually, he conjured up the willpower to finally meet the alphas gaze. And, what he found lingering behind those beautiful blue orbs was still foreign to him.

Worry and kindness.

Unless his eyes were deceiving him. _Because, hello! Billy freaken Hargrove was NOT the poster child for care and affection._ Zip, zilch, nada!

Despite his conflicting thoughts, Steve had no energy left in him to even make sense of things. He was raw, partially out in the open, bare for Billy to see- so, he would just take what he could get or make sense of.

Billy still had his hands supporting his upper biceps, asking in an unusually gentle tone (only for them to hear), “Are you ok? Do you wanna give school a break today?” That tone was almost too intimate in nature- it made him feel all tingly inside.

Steve felt a flush warm his cheeks, “Um- I’d love to Billy, but, um- school is better than going back to a lonely home at this time of day.” Christ he was pathetic! Too pathetic that he couldn’t meet the alphas eyes, reverting it to a spot on Billy’s chest, feeling his heart cringe as the seconds of silence flew by.

Billy seemed to read him quite well, cupping his left cheek and guiding his head up, so that their eyes met and sparks flew. The alpha warmly uttered in the gentlest of tones, with an underlying tune of determination and seriousness, saying, “There’s no such thing as loneliness if you’re spending your time with me, Steve. I’ll be with you and the rest, we will figure it out. Ok?”

Steve was at a loss for words. _Who was this sweet alpha and what had he done with the notorious Billy Hargrove?_ The alpha was doing things to him; things he had never felt before. Like the thump in his heart, the butterflies in his tummy, the nagging excitement of his omega wolf- purring so happily within him. He still felt gloomy and felt his life was forever doomed, however, there was something else brewing within his very soul.

Hope.

_Was it hope?_

Steve would have to see. 

So, Steve took a leap of faith. _Why not break a few rules and have some fun with an alpha that was willing to sacrifice his time for a weakling like him?_ So, he nodded and with a shaky smile croaked out, “Ok Billy.”

The way the alphas eyes lit up made Steve even more giddy.

_Let’s see what the day entailed?_

* * *

Billy offered and Steve agreed. 

The omega agreed to spend some time together; heck skip school and just live for once.

Billy was proud of Steve for taking a bold step. He was sure that Steve probably took bold steps which earned him his ‘ _King Steve_ ’ rep, however, he felt that the omega had been slacking off, as of late.

Billy couldn’t leave Steve alone today; not after the breakdown he had witnessed. His inner instincts of an alpha mate was propelling him to soothe the aching heart of his omega, to prioritize the needs of his omega, to be that rock for his omega. 

It was pure and basic instinct. 

And, he would give his all, just to see Steve smile- even just a little.

Billy was kinda surprised, seeing as this was a side of him he never knew existed. And maybe, he was kinda wanting to be all tough and original, however, he just couldn’t find it in himself to even be THAT guy- he was so popularly known to be. Steve sometimes brought out the nasty in him, but, mostly, the omega seemed to bring out the caring side of him.

Billy wanted to be mad, but those big brown doe eyes of Steve- staring at him like Billy was presenting him the world, was enough to dim the raging fire in his heart and veins. He realized that he was something to Steve. He was at Steve’s service (so to say). He would highly likely worship the very ground Steve walked on- and damn was that sort of scary.

Nevertheless, he was excited. He was excited that Steve was going to place his trust in him today. 

_Billy wondered what the day would bring?_

**

Billy drove them to the junkyard (after making a stop for pies and food). Why? Well, because he liked this place. It was full of rusty damaged cars; most importantly it was quiet and away from all the shit Hawkins had to offer.

They sat side by side, with thighs touching, on the hood of Billy’s Camaro. They were already full with pie and were now sipping on coffee. Billy’s was bitter black and Steve’s was a sweet latte. All they did was soak up the quietness, leaning into each other’s sides.

Steve was the first to comment, “I never thought this place would feel so comforting.”

Billy nodded, taking in the trees that lead into the woods- mostly surrounding the junkyard. He shrugged, “It’s weirdly nice. I can think here.” He relished in the way the birds chipped softly at a distance, the wind and cold sun in his face, the comfort and warmth of his omega by his side. 

Perfection! 

Billy was surprised when Steve said almost too quietly, “You puzzle me, Billy.”

Billy turned his head just a fraction to peer at him, catching those sweet big brown curious eyes. “You puzzle me too, Steve.”

Steve’s insecurities were suddenly back as the omega diverted his eyes- suddenly blanking out. 

Shit!

Billy laid his coffee cup to the corner and got off the hood. He situated himself between the ‘ _v_ ’ of Steve’s thighs, earning a silent gasp from the omega. He gripped the omegas waist gently, meeting those shy brown eyes (that were now filled with slight curiosity and enthusiasm), “Is this ok?” Billy didn’t want to be stepping where he shouldn’t.

Steve laid his coffee cup to the side, raising his hands to grip Billy’s biceps- lightly. “Yeah. This is ok.”

“Are you comfortable?”

Steve chewed on his bottom lip and by God’s it took Billy all of his willpower not to lean in and suck that plush bottom lip in between his. He cleared his throat and instead focused on capturing Steve’s eyes. The omega whispered a shy, “Yeah.”

“Good. Because I’m going to tell you something that I want you to always remember. Ok?”

Steve looked a little hesitant, yet braved on and nodded, “Ok.”

Billy said the next words from the bottom of his heart, “You’re good enough! Never ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You hear?”

Steve’s eyes had watered some, smiling shakily at Billy, giving the alphas biceps a light squeeze, murmuring, “Ok Billy. Ok.”

Billy needed to hear it though, so leaned his forehead against Steve’s and uttered, “Say it, Steve.”

There was a short pause, Steve taking a deep breath before blowing it out through his nose and admitting, “I’m good enough.”

Billy was going to spend the rest of his life proving this revelation to Steve. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you think! 🙂


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the late chapter. I have so much going on right now that I have to manage through. Anyway, I promise that I will complete this fic!
> 
> I hope you like the chapter!

Steve had gone to bed thinking about the day spent with Billy Hargrove in the junkyard. Billy Hargrove, his mate. Billy Hargrove, his alpha. 

It was quite a revelation to be honest. Now he knew why he felt so drawn to the alpha.

They spent the day talking about random shit, kissing, eating and kissing again. They were both tempted to go further than kissing, at one point, they ended up rutting against each other- fully clothed against the hood of the Camaro. Until, Billy mastered the strength to pull away, saying they needed to take things a little slower.

Steve didn’t know why Billy wasted his time with not jumping into sex. Hello, it was so evident in the alphas eyes that he was wanting to get to pumping his cock into Steve’s already leaking hole. But, yeah, Billy still said no, even when Steve tried crowding himself into Billy, palming him through his jeans.

Billy did eventually give in but with a request that had Steve backing off out of fear. And that request was made in Billy’s husky voice, “Fine Steve. We’ll fuck on one condition.”

Steve nipped at Billy’s earlobe, rutting into Billy’s bulge, panting out, “Mmm. What Billy?”

Billy held his hips steady and pulled his neck away from Steve’s wondering lips. Suddenly Billy’s fully blown blue pupils met his, “We get to fuck with our clothes off.”

Steve’s heart started pounding much more harder than it already was. His mind running through all the scars Billy would get to see- some via alpha claws and others via his own doing. He took a stumbling step back, feeling Billy’s hands drop from his hips. He saw the worry in his alphas eyes, eyes that he refused to hold for long, suddenly turning his gaze to the dirt, “I c-can’t. No um- not yet, Billy.” His eyes finally met Billy’s pleading, “N-Not yet, B-Billy, please.”

Of course Billy was a smart fish. The alpha narrowed his eyes, scanning his clothed body and he suddenly felt like he was being x-rayed. Billy met his eyes with furrowed brows and a tight lip, “What are you hiding underneath those clothes, Steve? Are you ashamed of your own body?”

_Yes I’m ashamed, Billy! I’m ugly underneath!_

Steve hugged arms around himself, sitting his ass back onto the hood of the Camaro. He saw the orange hue of the setting sun grace the skies- a beautiful forewarning that night was coming. He shook his head, meeting a messed up rusty car over Billy’s shoulder, trembling out, “I think you should drop me back to my car, Billy. It’s getting late and I need to be getting home.”

Billy all but released a huge sigh. He caught the alpha rubbing a hand down his face, shaking his head in disappointment. Soon, Billy’s unimpressed eyes were meeting his, and this time he couldn’t look away because he had been the cause of his alphas disappointment. He hated that. Billy clipped out, “I can’t force you to tell me what’s really going on, Steve, but, at some point you will have to come clean, if you want us to work out.” Billy added with a little determination on his face, “And trust me when I say, I DO want us to work out.”

Steve knew that Billy was right. But, he just needed his space. He asked, “Give me time?” Because for once, Steve did want things to work with Billy. An alpha that showed him affection and care- no matter how much of an asshole the guy was.

Billy studied him intently, making him a little nervous. The alpha then nodded and uttered with a resigned look, “Ok Steve. Take the time you need, but, try not to make it too long, yeah. I’m going crazy here.”

Oh Billy had no idea just how much Steve felt about the alpha too. He nodded, feeling his heart rate relax. He answered, “Ok Billy. Ok.”

Soon, they were making out, a little aggressively before prying themselves away to get into their respective cars.

There was a lot to think about. How would Steve approach this?

**

Billy wanted to fuck Steve right on the hood of his Camaro. Steve’s smell of arousal, the taste of his lips, the feel of his hard on pressed against his, was driving him insane. However, at the same time, he wanted to be sure that they could go further than just getting it on with their clothes on. He knew that the junkyard wasn’t actually an ideal place to get intimate with his omega- but hey, he was always up for something daring and new.

It took him all his willpower to pry himself off Steve. He wanted Steve to know where he stood, and maybe they should take things slow, or they could take the leap and have sex the right way- completely naked and rubbing every inch of each other against the other. Preferably with Steve underneath.

But, Steve had to piss Billy off again. He hated when he felt this way! He hated that his alpha expected more from Steve. But, that inkling fear behind Steve’s eyes had him holding on to the anger he had suddenly developed towards Steve. And it made him wonder, just what the fuck was Steve hiding. 

But, eventually, he had to remind himself that Steve wasn’t just some omega. He was a broken omega. A hurt one. So, he agreed to give Steve the time he needed, however, he stressed the importance of how he wanted the omega to be quick- because, he swore to whatever deity that he wanted to mate the omega and make the wolf his as soon as fucking possible.

Billy knew that he had an advantage though. A hidden alpha secret- one that all alphas possessed. And that was the power of authority and demand, whereby they could order their omegas to tell them what the hell they needed to know. The alpha voice, some called it. However, he wouldn’t use that power just yet. Soon, if things drifted, but not yet. He wasn’t too much of an asshole.

Billy wanted to follow Steve to his place, without the omega knowing, but, he wasn’t that nosey. He had to keep reminding himself that Steve would tell him whatever the issue was once the omega was ready too.

And that was the only thing that kept Billy centered.

**

Billy jerked himself furiously that night to thoughts of Steve wriggling on his cock. He remembered just how wet the omega was that night at the party as they fucked. He remembered how amazing it felt to finally knot the omega and spill his seed into that greedy hole. He came hard to the thought of Steve begging him to be filled with his pups!

Billy lay there, panting and covered in his cum. Fuck he was a goner for Steve. And maybe, just maybe, he was already impatient and he wanted Steve to spill the beans.

He cleaned up and went to sleep, thinking of using his alpha voice on Steve, much sooner than expected.

Tomorrow, he would get his answers.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Steve reveal his secret to Billy?

Billy shouldn’t have pushed. Billy shouldn’t have used his alpha voice on Steve. 

He should have been fucking patient! _Damnit Billy!_ Though, things took a pretty amazing turn after.

He really didn’t know what came over him. All he remembered was his impatience growing, then he was throwing on his clothes, getting into his car and zooming through Hawkins one lane farm roads till he was parked in Hawkins High parking lot. He lit cigarette after cigarette till Steve’s BMW came rolling in- so slow as always- before it was parked in the space beside his Camaro.

Billy felt his being yearn for answers, he felt that phantom itch that longed to be scratched and the nail on the coffin was his growing irritation that Steve was taking his damn time.

Steve’s smile faded when he watched as Billy crowded him into his car door. The omega shivered as Billy leaned in and ran his lips along the shell of his ear, murmuring, “Tell me what your secret is Steve. I can’t wait any longer.”

Of course, Steve’s answer was a direct, “No Billy! You agreed to give me time.”

That was enough to ignite Billy’s short fuse. The alpha drew his face back and aimed a snarl at Steve. Billy's voice was commanding and terrifying as he said, “Steve, I am ordering you to tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR SECRET! So, you better tell me now, or I will find out my damn self, Right. Fucking. Now.” He ran his fingers down the flat of Steve’s tummy, toying with the hem of Steve’s polo shirt, dipping his thumb playfully underneath the cotton to graze against the hot skin of Steve’s torso.

Steve gulped and trembled out, “Billy please. Don’t make me do this.”

Billy gripped Steve’s waist a little tight, growling out, “NOW STEVE!” Seeing the submission in Steve’s eyes made Billy harden slightly in his jeans, his breaths increasing into slight pants. 

Fucking hell, the things Steve did to him.

Billy reigned the urge to fuck the omega right here in the school parking lot, instead adjusting himself in his jeans before following his omega into the school, through the mass of teens and into the vacant bathroom down the hallway.

**

Steve told Billy to lock the door behind him. So, the alpha did. Steve knew that there was no coming back after this revelation. He wanted to disobey, but, he couldn’t. Not with Billy channeling his alpha voice to get Steve to submit.

Honestly, Steve wanted to be angry at the alpha, but he couldn’t find it in him to be. Billy’s alpha voice did things to him. It made him crave the alpha more, it made him leak down there. However, he had to get through this hurdle and see if Billy still wanted him. It scared him right now- the thought of losing Billy.

Steve could feel Billy’s eyes on him, quiet and waiting. It’s now or never. So, Steve took a deep breath, and with his back turned to Billy, he slowly shrugged off his jacket (dumping it by his feet), with trembling fingers he carefully discarded his shirt - that’s when he heard the alpha whine before a growl followed. Billy was now seeing his crisscross scars littering his back.

But, that wasn’t all, was it. No he had more to show Billy.

So, he undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, before he dragged the material down his ass, thighs, knees to pool at his ankles. He didn’t strip off his tight boxer briefs because it was short enough that Billy could see the small scars that littered the skin between his thighs, as well as, the back of his thighs. 

It was pin drop silent and Steve didn’t move a damn muscles- tears flooding his eyes and heart aching at his own implication that Billy was probably disgusted about what he saw. He trembled where he stood, wishing a hole in the floor would open and swallow him whole.

Steve was itching to throw his clothes on and scramble out of here when he felt careful fingers brush along the deepest scar along the back of his thigh, Billy’s voice was thick as he asked, “Who did this to you, babe?”

He ignored the tingles he felt traveling to his groin because of Billy’s gentle caress. He swallowed the lump in his throat, voice scratchy with emotion as he replied, “I- um- the s-scars on my thighs are self inflicted.” 

He almost jumped out of his skin when Billy snipped out, “WHAT!?” He felt Billy’s finger leave his skin, heart pounding in his ears as Billy’s hands gripped his biceps and turned him around forcefully to meet those hardened blues. There was slight judgement in Billy’s eyes and that broke him just a little. Billy on the other hand was all rage, “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF STEVE!?”

Really! Billy had to go there!

Steve felt his irritation slowly surface. He tore himself out of Billy’s grip, not caring if tears were now running down his cheeks, not caring if he sounded pathetic. He stumbled back a few steps and said, “Because, I wasn’t good enough Billy! Because every damn time my father was home, he would beat the living crap out of me, taint the skin on my back with his sharp alpha claws all because I’m his stupid omega son! A disgrace to the Harrington dynasty!” His voice cracking even further as he said, “Because no one would love me if they see the real Steve Harrington. The weakling! The good for nothing omega bitch!” He sniffled and felt his own heart churn in sadness, “I hate myself. So what’s a few more scars aye?” The last line was mocking.

Steve watched the alpha’s anger slip away and his face slowly crumble into one of heartache and sadness. Billy shook his head, thumbing at the tears beading at the corner of his alpha eyes. “God damnit Steve. I’m sorry.”

Steve clipped out, “I don’t need your pity, Billy! Just fucking leave if you don’t want me anymore!” He said the last line in a wavy tone. Oh how he wanted to cry himself to death.

Billy’s face shifted to one of determination. The alpha surprised him by closing the gap between them, pulling him into those alpha arms, cupping the nape of Steve’s neck and looking him dead in the eyes, “I’m not leaving, Steve! I’m going to love you!”

Steve felt his knees weaken at the alphas response and wanted to melt into a puddle of goo when Billy claimed his lips in short nips and sucks. The alpha ran a hand down the spine of his back, touch burning pleasantly into his scars, making him suddenly hot and wanting, murmuring gruffly against his lips, “I’m going to worship the fuck out of you Steve Harrington. You’re my omega and in my eyes you’re fucking perfect.”

Steve hummed and threw his head back as Billy began sucking of his neck and squeezing his ass cheek. Damn the things Billy did to him- the alphas words, the alphas touch. He couldn’t wait any longer for the alpha. He gasped out, “Billy please claim me! Make me yours!”

Billy ran his tongue across the shell of his ear, voice equally sexed out and dangerously seductive, “Get your clothes on, baby. We’re leaving.”

Steve felt his heart flutter. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are most welcomed🙂


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX AND CLAIMING! 🙃

Billy felt like he was going to explode in his jeans. The thought of finally claiming Steve was driving him insanely restless on the seat of his Camaro. Not to mention, the object of his desire was riding shotgun and emanating arousal into the air around them. He white knuckles the steering wheel, growling out, “Steve! I’m about to bust a nut here!”

Steve was also in his own haze of desire and want. He shifted in his seat, biting his bottom lip to swallow the moan he was about to release as he felt more slick ooze out of his hole. He had never felt this turned on before and for the first time ever he was sober enough to experience the true pleasures. He just answered by pointing to his house, “That’s where you have to go, Billy!”

Billy sped down the rest of the road at record speed, parking a little off into the driveway. He couldn’t resist but make a grab for Steve the instant he turned off the ignition, pulling the eager omega unto his lap. Their lips met in a fierce kiss filled with tension and complete hunger for the other. 

Billy’s hands roamed down Steve’s sides till he was gripping and squeezing Steve’s perfect ass through his jeans. The alpha tore his lips from Steve’s immediately kissing down the omegas jaw and neck until he was sucking lightly on that unmarked mating patch just under Steve’s ear.

Steve was not one to hold back too. He already slipped a hand between he and Billy’s torso’s to grip and jerk the alphas hard protruding bulge through his jeans. Both omega and alpha began moaning hard into the car, lips and tongues meeting again in a spit slicked duel of passion and unreserved desire. 

The windows in the car was already fogging up. 

Billy knew they had to stop. God he didn’t want Steve to stop his over the pants hand job, but, not here. Billy had to tear his lips from Steve’s addictive mouth, grabbing the omegas seductive hand to get him to stop his movements. Steve of course groaned and pouted, “Billy! Please!”

Christ Billy had to lean in and press a hot kiss on his omegas pout. He panted unto Steve’s lips, “Not here baby. You deserve to be spread out on a bed and worshiped like a true princess.”

Steve leaned his forehead unto Billy’s, taking deep breaths to settle himself – yeah which wasn’t working at all. He swallowed and replied, “Please let’s go now Billy. I want you in me so bad…I can’t wait for you to make me yours!” _I don’t want you to change your mind and leave me like everyone else has._

Billy laid a gentle kiss on Steve’s cheek, “I won’t leave you baby.” Because yeah, he sensed exactly how Steve felt at this very moment.

Steve looked at him with so much hope….Billy vowed to never break this precious being ever.

**  
Things hadn’t simmered down. Their desires for one another only grew more as they entered Steve’s empty home. Clothes being removed the instant the front door shut behind them, lips met in a heated frenzy once more, bodies clashed into furniture and walls- grinding and touching. Neither knew how they ended up in Steve’s room, naked as the day they were born.

Billy kicked Steve’s door shut with his feet, and stalked towards Steve like a lion would his prey. Meanwhile, Steve wasted no time climbing unto his bed, kneeling in the center and working his leaking omega cock in his hand. The omega watched Billy come to a stand still just at the foot of his bed, eyes roaming his naked omega body, eyes drawn to a few scars that littered his torso and thighs.. He decided he wasn’t going to be afraid anymore and wanted to put on a show for his alpha, humming wantonly, “Mmm Billy. Look at what you do to me, alpha.” He proceeded to jerk his omega cock.

Billy couldn’t take it any more. His cock throbbed hard at the sight of all that slick running down Steve’s thighs, already pooling at the omegas bent knees. He had no choice but to squeeze the base of his cock, to starve off a sudden orgasm. Steve’s scent was everywhere and driving him insane. Steve was still perfect in his imperfection. He felt his alpha wolf surfacing and ready to claim its mate. His voice trembled gruffly, “Get on your back baby. Spread your beautiful long legs for me.”

And so Steve did. He made sure his head was rested on the silk covers of his feathery pillow, spreading his legs open to reveal his most intimate part of his being. He closed his eyes and continued to jerk his cock slowly. It’s like he didn’t want to see what was coming next…he just wanted to experience this desire one last time. He gasped when he felt Billy’s fingers ghost the scars on his inner thighs lightly before warm lips kissed them one by one. Billy hummed into the thin skin of his thighs, “Baby, look at me please. I want you to watch me worship you.”

And so, with great courage he pried his eyes open to meet Billy’s blue eyes. His alpha smiled before he went to work on licking and sucking marks into his thighs- the feel of those warm lips and tongue was driving him insane with pleasure, then his heart thumped hard against his chest and he watched Billy lick up his slick, running that wicked tongue all the way to the back of his knees before sucking his way back down till the alphas tongue found his leaking hole. He threw his head back, back bowing lightly, hand suddenly gripping his silk sheets hard as he cried out into the air, “Oh Billy! I’m going to come!”

Billy moaned loud and hard as he felt Steve’s hole trap his tongue, warm slick pouring down his skilled muscle and down his chin. He went crazy not wanting to waste a drop, spreading Steve wider until that hole loosened around his tongue. He used the opportunity to drink up every drop of Steve’s. Once Billy was done he went back to fucking Steve’s horny hole with his tongue, ensuring to slip it deep into Steve, who was now a wriggling mess. He ate Steve up, slipping a finger beside his probing tongue.

Steve’s moans were getting louder and he was leaking even harder. Billy couldn’t stop himself, he needed friction. So, he started rubbing himself into the mattress while he tongue fucked and fingered Steve. It wasn’t long before he was fucking Steve with three fingers and a tongue, it wasn’t long before Steve was yelling into the air once more and coming hard again.

Billy was not going to stop. He was going to make Steve come many more times before they were through with their day of mating. Of course, it was time for the main course. 

Billy’s cock buried deep in Steve was the end goal here, apart from the claim.

Billy kissed up Steve’s groin, licking up the cum that painted Steve’s entire torso. Steve tasted so good. Billy kissed the tiny scars that littered the omegas torso, before his lips wrapped around the omegas hard nipples. He ravaged both nubs, licking and sucking hard and rough. The alpha humped his leaking cock into his omegas thigh, lips leaving those hardened nubs to suck into his squirming lovers mating patch. 

Steve’s whole body was possessed with absolute white hot pleasure. His toes curled as Billy’s cock head grazed his own cockhead.. He was panting hard and loud, just like his alpha was whilst he sucked on the skin of his mating patch. He wanted more…he needed more. So, he boldly reached down and guided Billy’s cockhead to his now heavily leaking hole, and just like that as if on cue, Billy was sinking into his hole- feeling all nice, thick and hard. 

It was like they were both caught off guard, Billy tearing his lips away from sucking on the mating patch to join Steve’s wanton howls of pleasure as he pressed his cock into the omegas drenched hole. Billy was panting so hard, sweating so hard, as he found Steve’s fully blown pupils. “Shit baby! Oh fuck you feel so damn heavenly!”

“Claim me Billy! Please I can’t wait anymore!”

Billy couldn’t hold back to his omegas demands, he was only half way in and decided to pull out before he fucked himself in till he was buried balls deep. Steve hoisted his knees up and spread his thighs further apart, enough to give Billy the space to build up a hard rhythm that had the alpha’s entire cock being swallowed repeatedly by that leaking hole.

Billy threw his head back as Steve’s man pussy did numbers on his cock. It was too good, better than any fuck he’s ever had before. The pleasures were only growing and he knew that he wasn’t going to last very long in this first round. “Mmm Steve! Oh fuck princess! Please let me bite you…uh!”

Steve was already turning his head to the side, moaning his desires out loud as he scratched down Billy’s back. He couldn’t focus much since Billy’s hard cock was drilling him so good. He heard Billy’s request though, panting out, “Please Billy! Bite me! Mmm!” 

Billy felt his knot begin to grow, rubbing deliciously at Steve’s inner walls. He fucked and fucked and fucked himself into Steve until he was on the verge of knotting. When the moment came, Billy sunk himself so deep, his alpha alive with the desire to claim. So, the moment Steve started coming the exact time he did, was the perfect time to claim. He felt his canines sink into Steve’s mating patch, lost in absolute desire as their whole bodies convulsed around their powerful orgasms. Alpha growls and omega whines filled the air as they were finally joined mind, body and soul.

They were one now. Truly mated.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think 😊


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child Abuse and Domestic Violence. Do not read if triggered easily.

For a short time, Steve felt cherished and loved. Billy had finally claimed him, mated him proper, claimed him for eternity. The alpha kissed him sweetly before leaving him to return home- and boy did he miss the wolf already. 

Steve told himself that things were looking up, that someone truly loved him. Nothing could ever break him again….well, until it so happened that the very next day, his parents returned home, unannounced. 

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

_No! No! No!_

_What should he do now!?_

_Call Billy!!!!_

So while his parents were still unpacking their luggage out of their expensive rental, he quickly dashed towards the wall phone, dialing and hoping to God Billy picked up. All the while his eyes were locked on the front door, his body was trembling and his heart was beating so loudly that he could hear it.

It was on the 5th ring that someone picked up, and fuck it wasn’t Billy. No! _It was Max!_ He quickly asked, “Max, where’s Billy!? I need to speak with him urgently!”

There was a pause before Max responded with a question of her own, “Are you ok, Steve?” The concern evident in her voice. 

Steve knew he sounded like a frightened piece of shit right now, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel a little irritated at Max’s question. His voice trembled harshly, “Max where the fuck is Billy!? Tell him I need him to come get me from my place, please!”

“Tut tut! You and Billy are such potty mouths!” She then gave a long sigh and he could practically hear her eye roll through the phone. “Fine! I’ll go tell him now.”

Steve uttered an almost inaudible, “Thanks”. Before he hung up just in time too, as the front door opened and his worst nightmares walked in.

**  
Steve had just opted to stay mum and do whatever his father and mom requested, at least he’ll be spared a beating, right? No, wrong…

It wasn’t long before Mr. Harrington always found something to taunt and punish Steve for. This time, it was over some missing bottles of expensive whiskey. The alpha barked, “STEVE! GET OVER HERE NOW!”

Steve realized his stupid mistake when his father pointed to the almost empty liquor cabinet. “What happened to my branded Whiskey, Boy? Did you drink it!?”

Shit Steve did, when all he wanted was to get drunk as fuck and then go over to house parties just so he could drink more and get laid. _Reckless!_ And the worst part now, he couldn’t hide his guilt from his father….his fear was written all over his face…as the alpha stared him down with such menace. From at least a few meters away, he stuttered, “I- I’m sorry d-dad. I- um…I didn’t mean to.”

Mr. Harrington only brushed his son’s apology aside, stalking towards Steve and without warning backhanded the omega right across the cheek, the force so strong it knocked Steve unto his ass. “YOU LITTLE SHIT KNOW BETTER THAN TO TOUCH MY THINGS!” 

Steve tasted blood, his vision blurry and his only reflex was to block his face from any future hits he knew was coming. He pleaded, “Please dad! I’m sorry!” He cringed and cried out in pain when he felt a sharp kick to his tummy. He was suddenly breathless as the air was knocked out of him, oh God! He had a feeling that this would be a horrible beating. He tried to crawl into his headspace and was bracing for more painful hits but it didn’t come. _It just didn’t._ But he caught something in the air, angry alpha pheromones….one so familiar. _One he loved._

The next he caught was his mother’s shrieking shouts, and two man, one younger and the other his father’s unmistakable sharp deep tone. There was an argument or something. He looked up to see an intense scene- his mate Billy was standing firm before him, like a brick wall, challenging his dad to try something. His father squaring off but looking slightly hesitant with what looked like a shiner on his right jaw. There were words being exchanged- so he tuned in.

“Dare touch him again old man and I will end you!”

“AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? THAT’S MY SON, I CAN DO WHATEVER THE SHIT I WANT WITH HIM!”

“Yeah, and Steve’s MY MATE! Which means, you no longer have any authority over him!”

Suddenly, all was quiet. Dead quiet.

Mr. and Mrs. Harrington looked on in shock, eyes traveling between Steve and Billy. Billy on the other hand had on a dirty smirk, walking over to Steve and helping him up off the ground, allowing the omega to lean into him for support. Billy threw another smirk at the Harrington’s, “Now, I’m taking my mate and leaving. He’ll be staying with me for a while and I’m working on getting us a place soon.”

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”

“OH YES I CAN, MR. HARRINGTON. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT UNDER WOLF LAWS, ANY ALPHA THAT PERFORMS AN OFFICIAL CONSENTED CLAIMING CAN REMOVE HIS OMEGA AND REQUEST HE COME LIVE WITH HIM. NOW, THE CHOICE IS STEVE’S WHO HE CHOOSES. NOT YOURS!” Billy then turns to Steve, voice all sugary sweet and eyes all focused and caring “Babe, would you want to come live with me?”

Steve knew this was it. He knew he could get out of this, as long as he was with Billy, everything would be ok. So, he made the biggest decision he ever has in his life, meeting Billy’s eyes with adoration and indescribable happiness, “Yes, I do want to come live with you Billy. I choose to be with my alpha. I trust you.”

And just like that, the Harrington’s fine home was in Billy Hargrove’s rearview mirror, Steve riding shotgun.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed! 🙂


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The only reason Billy brought Steve home was because Neil and Susan had gone on a work vacation to California. So yeah, he had three freaken days to find a place and he and his omega could move in. 

After another round of heated sex on Billy’s bed, the alpha said to the omega who had his head rested on his sweaty naked chest, “Babe, I found us an apartment, but it’s not really…you know big and flashy.”

Steve only lifted his head to squint at him, before the omega shrugged and smiled lightly, “That’s alright Billy. We don’t need anything flashy. I just want to be with you.”

Billy’s heart thrummed in excitement, “Are you sure babe?”

Steve laid a gentle kiss on his pectoral, “Yes baby. I’m sure. When can we move in to our new apartment?”

“Well right fucking now, if you want?”

Steve beamed so bright and excited, “Yeah please! Let’s!”

**

The place was only a one bedroom apartment. It had all the necessary amenities and had a view of the nearby town. Steve smiled genuinely at his curious mate, who happened to be studying him intently as if holding his breath. “Its perfect Billy! I love it! This is so us!”

Billy responded with a relieved smile that reached his eyes, “I’m glad you like it babe.” He walked up to the omega and pulled him into a hug. The alpha leaned his forehead against Steve’s and uttered, “I love you, babe.”

Steve was just over the moon excited to be with someone who knew all that went on, who saw his scars and who didn’t give up on him. He had a feeling that Billy would be there for a long time to come and this was their future to build, no matter how small they began. He hugged his mate back, replying, “I love you too, Billy.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to write a longer Epilogue, believe me I did, however, I stuck to a short one because I just wanted to capture the beauty of their relationship to come. 
> 
> So yes, I was thinking of maybe writing a second part to this fic, soon.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for sticking by this fic and I appreciate all of you ❤️
> 
> I hope you enjoy the very short Epilogue.


End file.
